


Chance is the only game I play with

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: Loving You Is Easy [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat Boy Niall, M/M, Omegle, Zayn is mentioned, zerrie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are bored uni roommates but instead of going to a party like normal people they decide to troll Omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance is the only game I play with

**Author's Note:**

> ????  
>  That is all haha just  
> ????

Liam thinks they’ve reached an all time low when the two of them decide to hole themselves up in their dorm room chatting with total strangers on Omegle rather than hitting up the frat party circuit.

It had of course been Harry’s idea because he’d come back from dinner wanting to see some cock. Liam had nearly choked on the fruit roll up in his mouth, holding his hands up in front of him as if to say ‘don’t look at me’. Harry had rolled his eyes and powered up his laptop, typing Omegle into the search engine because there was less worrying about getting a virus on his computer like when he was surfing for porn that way.

Liam blushed ten shades of red wondering just how often Harry ‘surfed for porn’ while in their room and _when_ ; did he do it while Liam was asleep just on the other side of the room? In the end he relented because it wasn’t like he had anything other than reading for his Modern Shakespeare class to do.

But of course Louis would pop his head into their door just as the two of them had gotten settled and signed into Omegle waiting to be matched with a random person.

“Can I steal Hazza away for a mo?” He asked which roughly translated to the two of them sneaking off to Louis’ room for a snog, roughly because sometimes it also meant there was a spider that needed killing, a funny YouTube video for him to watch or sometimes Louis just felt like a cuddle and an episode of whatever TV series he was into that week—currently it was Breaking Bad.

So there was no telling when Harry would actually be back. Liam’s just about to close the Omegle window and forget the whole thing when he is suddenly connected to chat with someone. He has just enough time to pray he’s not about to come face to face with someone’s hairy nut sack when to Liam’s shock he meets the bright blue eyes of a boy about his age, maybe a year younger with a beaming smile.

“Wey hey, what’s the craic mate?” He bellows into the camera, sitting just a tad too close to the mic, making Liam wince slightly. The blonde chuckles loudly and Liam can’t help but smile, noting the odd accent.

“Hello.” He replies, mouth snapping shut immediately afterward, he knows he’s awkward, he’s always been. He didn’t make friends easily and the one’s he did manage to make usually find _him_ not the other way around. He’s not like Harry who entered their room on day number one, dropped his bags at his feet and introduced himself to Liam, completely disregarding the older boy’s out stretched hand and pulling him in for a hug instead, promising that they would be the best of mates before the year was up. It hadn’t even taken that long for Liam to fall a bit in love with his roommate in a total platonic kind of way. Harry introduced him to Louis and Louis’ roommate Zayn and they all somehow found something about Liam to like as well.

“Uh where’s your accent from?” He asked after one too many beats of silence went by.

“Mullingar Ireland, yours? Tis quite proper like, posh.” Liam had to laugh at that because he’s had the piss taken out of him many a time over his accent and large nose and shit fashion sense but this is the first time he’s ever been called _posh_. He snorted again for good measure.

“Oh I wouldn’t agree, I hail from Wolverhampton, England.” He tacked onto the end just in case Niall was even more of a shit at Geography as he himself was.

“That right there ’I hail from’ it’s a bit posh no?” The blonde did a halfway decent impression of his accent.

“Hmm I suppose it does  when you say it like _that_.”

“Like what?”

“With yer nose up like I’m late for high tea with the queen or summat.” That had the blonde bent over the desk his computer sat on, laughing. When he finally composed himself, wiping away the little bit of wetness from the corner of his eyes he licked his lips.

“That was good, I like you um…”

“Liam.”

“I like ya Liam, names Niall by the way.”

“You’re a bit of alright yerself Niall.”

And just like that they were off finding it easy to glide in and out of topics with Niall mostly chattering on easily while Liam listened and laughed when appropriate which was surprisingly often because all of Niall’s stories were hilarious.

They touched on topics such as favorite music, TV shows and video games promising to get together one of these days for a round of Call of Duty: Zombies someday soon, they even shared their favorite footie teams then shared a moment of silence for just how spectacularly awful both their team’s seasons were looking.

It’s been almost an hour and Harry hasn’t returned, which Liam would ordinarily be pissed at if not for meeting Niall.

“The next day we all clamored down to the living room to see that he’d done it, Ed had actually slept the entire night in the dog carrier…that guys a boss.” Liam is literally gasping for breath picturing the boy Niall tried to describe before giving up and finding a picture of squeezing into a tiny a dog carrier.

“Christ didya know we’ve been chatting on here for an hour already?”

“Oh yeah I’d just noticed, you uh thinking about signing off then?” Liam asked to be polite though if it were up to him they'd stay on for a whole other hour, he was having a blast.

“Not quite yet…just _weird_ is all the two of us sitting up in our rooms on a Friday night no?”

“Maybe, but I’m actually not a big party animal my mates usually have to drag me out my room most weekends.”

“That right? Why not tonight then?" Liam starts to make something up about roommate bonding before Harry flaked on him but Niall speaks up before he even gets a chance.

“Me? I’m sort of avoiding my ex. There’s a party going on downstairs…did I mention I’m in a frat because I am and my ex Josh is also in the frat and he’s definitely down there at the party probably snogging that bird he’s recently set his sights on Barbra.” When he was done his mouth had turned down in a frown the light in his crystalline eyes dimming noticeably.

“I was trolling for dick.” Liam blurts, desperate to make Niall not look sad, it just looks so unnatural on his face, a frown.

There’s a pregnant pause interrupted only by Niall abruptly standing up, walking away from the computer, though Liam can still see him clearly as he walks over to his bedroom door and locks it.

Making his way back over with a noticeable sway to his hips that had Liam unconsciously licking his lips until the blonde was sat in front of the camera once more grinning softly into the lens.

“We can do that.” He says sounding so nonchalant that Liam could almost swear he’d imagine it, if it were not for the fact that Niall was already reaching for the waistband of his grey joggers, folding them down below his bollocks with a sigh as his flushed dick flopped out already half hard.

Liam gulped loudly and reached for the fly of his jeans, scrambling to get his aching dick out as well, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen where Niall lazily tugged at his, pulling these soft whimpers from himself that were quite literally the most amazing noises Liam has ever heard.

Finally Liam’s got his own dick in his hand and finds that he’s already dripping, his hand easily sliding up and down his shaft at the pace that he loved.

Niall gasped from his end of the computer and Liam peeks an eye open to see that the blonde’s hand was no longer carelessly touching himself but moving quickly, his thumb rubbing unforgivingly rough over the head, smearing the pre cum that had gathered there. The entire time his eyes never leaving Liam’s hand, namely the way he worked his dick with it, so far gone that his hips were snapping forward fucking up into his fist in a broken rhythm, not quite in sync with his strokes but still enough to drive him closer to the edge.

“Leeyum.” Niall gritted out, elongating his name in that sexy Irish accent of his sounding so wrecked already and making Liam’s toes literally curl as he doubled his efforts trying to catch up.

“Liam fuck feels s’good; god and you look so— _oh god_.” Niall was apparently just as mouthy during sex as he was just shooting the breeze, as he fought to keep his eyes open, to keep watching Liam work himself over.

“You’re gorgeous.” Liam gasped out, trying to contribute but really all he could do was moan as he felt that familiar tightening in his groin that meant he was about to shoot.

“Fuck Niall, I’m so close.”

“Christ.” The Irish boy muttered. “Say me name again like that babe, just please say my bloody name n-need it.”

“Niall, oh god _Niall_ I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it, come fer me then.” Apparently all Liam had needed was permission because the second those words left the blonde’s lips Liam thrust up into his fist one final time and shot all over his hand and a tiny bit on Harry’s keyboard but it served the bastard right for abandoning him.

“Jesus Liam, you look so good and the way you just sounded when you… _fuck_ , fuck I’m s’close.” He whined hunching in on himself, eyes now squeezed shut as he panted and swore under his breath, chanting Liam’s name like a prayer until he finally felt it hit, keening up into his own hand he bit his lip raw and groaned long and hard as he came.

“Leeyum.” He whimpered afterward, slumped in his chair, chest heaving, face blotchy from exertion and hair in sweaty little clumps on his forehead but to Liam he just looked _beautiful_.

Liam opened his mouth to say something but just then the door to his dorm room swung open and Harry entered already talking about the movie he and Louis had just watched called Timer where people could get like a stop watch type thing implanted in their wrists that told them the exact moment they would meet their soul mate.

“ _Shit!”_ Liam startled, glancing at the screen where Niall sat near asleep sitting up with his dick still out and quickly closed the laptop without so much as a goodbye.

“Um Liam…why is yer dick out and is that a jizz stain on yer jeans?” Harry’s eyes widened and he doesn’t bother to wait for Liam’s reply before he’s asking a follow up question.

“Were you just having Omegle sex? Oh god, wait until I tell Lou and Zee I swear I leave you alone for barely an hour and you use my macbook for yer thoughtless deviancies.” Liam left his dick out in favor of covering his heated face up instead, besides he figures he’s seen Harry’s wank stick more than enough times for it to be time he execute a little payback by turning the tables, Harry however doesn’t look the slightest bit fazed.

“Fuck off Haz.” Liam mumbled from within the confines of his hands. He was shocked to feel Harry’s hand on his shoulder, having not heard his approach.

“Now there there Payno, I’m not taking the piss with ya honest, I think it’s more than high time you got some, even if it was over the internet, baby steps right?” Liam rolled his eyes, finally dropping his heads to his sides.

“I’m not a bloody virgin Harry, I have had sex before that wasn’t you know _virtual_.”

“Sure you have, but not _recently_ yeah? Figure you had quite a lot of build up eh?”

“Yer gross, please stop talking.” Harry snickered directly into his ear, then thought better of it and quickly nipped at the side of Liam’s neck before Liam shoved him away.

“Whatever you want Li…hope you at least washed yer hands though before touching my computer after you  _you know_.” He said, moving to his bed where he flopped down on his back.

Liam refused to answer and was _definitely_ never going to mention the bit of his cum that had landed onto his space bar that he’d quickly wiped away afterwards.

Instead he finally stuffed himself back into his trousers and moved to gather his toiletries and head to the communal bathroom for a shower.

XXX

The next day he wakes up to find that Harry must’ve let their friends into the room after he’d fallen off to sleep because some time during the night they’d outlined his entire body like a murder victim in one of those crime shows Louis was so fond of only they’d done it using _condoms,_ he spares a moment to wonder why three nineteen year old boys had so many condoms between them, but then he remembered that sex awareness month had just ended last week and that Louis alone had stocked himself up pretty well for the winter reminding Liam of a squirrel collecting food for the colder months.

Apparently the younger boy hadn’t been able to wait until today to tell the others, after all no news spread faster than the _incriminating_ kind. He’d give it until lunch time before the entire hall knew and insisted on throwing a **Liam finally busted his first University nut** party complete with handmade banner and everything.

He stretches out his kinks, realizing he’d overslept so he’d have to skip his morning jog and glares over at his roommate as if it were somehow his fault, because it usually was. He contemplated retaliating maybe dip his hand into a warm bowl of water or draw a cock on his forehead but instead he decided to be the bigger person and brushed most of the condoms onto the floor and stood to get ready for his class instead not bothering to be quiet, not that it mattered any Harry slept like the bloody dead. He grabbed up his backpack and made for the door, but spun around at the very last second.

_Fuck being the bigger person_

He opened 2 condoms and stuck one to each of his dimpled cheeks, giggling as he shut the door behind him.

He gets to his Modern Shakespeare class a few minutes early and has he pick of the seats for once as he approaches the coveted window side of the classroom (it got the best cell phone single) he freezes mid step as he spies a familiar shock of blonde hair.

Niall looks up from his phone and does a double take, eyes widening as a smile slowly spreads itself across his face.

Granted this class is massive as were all the lectures at the university but Liam was sure he’s have seen/noticed someone like Niall before with his spirited eyes and infectious smile. All at once he is marching up the aisle where Niall sat; forgetting that this is supposed to be awkward because they’d had Omegle sex not ten hours ago with the intention of never seeing one another ever again.

“I thought you said you were in Mullingar, _Ireland._ ” Liam hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Niall slinked lower in his seat at the attention Liam was drawing to them.

“Uh, no mate you asked where my accent was from and it’s from Mullingar, born and raised, I attend Uni however here in London.”

“Where you’re studying sound engineering?” Liam remembered, making Niall smile.

“Yep, didya want to sit down mate, people are sorta staring.” Liam looked around as if just now remembering that they weren’t the only ones in the room. His cheeks begin to flame as he finally takes the seat to Niall’s right.

“Oh god.” Liam mumbled, pressing back into his seat and praying the floor will just up and swallow him up.

“It’s alright I think they’ve already lost interest again.” Liam peeked around for himsefl and so that everyone had in fact gone back to their own agendas and sighed in relief. Turning back to Niall he kept his eyes narrowed.

“So you said you were in a fraternity last night, which one?”

“Delta Nu Gamma why?” Liam clapped his hands at the coincidence.

“Ha! My mates and I were supposed to attend a party there last night.”

“But instead you stayed in trolling the internet for dick.” He whispered the last bit so only Liam could hear and Liam’s face threatened to turn purple in his embarrassment.

“Something like that, my mate Harry was the one who actually…”

“Wait Harry Styles the maybe boyfriend of Louis ‘the Tommo’ Tomlinson?”

“Uh yes? He’s my roommate.” Liam informed him, a bit confused.

“Yeah? Small world, he’s actually sort of the reason Josh and I broke up, Louis is. This was of course before Lou and Harry started up whatever they’ve got going these days I assure you. I walked in on Josh with his hands down the back of Lou’s pants, his mouth latched onto his neck.” Liam sat back as if shoved, shocked that Louis would ever do something like that, be the ‘other woman’.

“I couldn’t even like _hate_ him because we were sort of mates by then, with him was becoming sort of a staple around the house and all thanks to one of the older brothers Grimmy who kept bringing him round for parties and just to chill to the point where there was even talk about Louis just pledging already but Louis refused claiming he wasn’t the frat type, but he honestly hadn’t known me and Josh were together—no one had except for Ed because I just can’t keep _anything_ from him,”

Niall admitted with a wry smile before continuing.

“The thing is brothers aren’t supposed to date each other it’s like one of the strictest laws but we did anyway, thought it would be worth potentially getting kicked out over, what a joke that was yeah? I broke up with him that night and it’s been sort of horrible around the house ever since—I guess that’s what the no dating rule was for huh? To avoid this shite. So far no one’s caught onto the fact that me and Josh are no longer close or that I’ve been sort of m.i.a from all the house parties lately.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, distracting himself with fiddling with the stings of his hoodie and finished up his confession.

“I met Haz only recently and literally right after I bopped Louis on the head because Harry is just so damn pretty what the fuck was Lou doing with a wanker like Josh? Louis had just rolled his eyes and bonked me back on the nose and told me to keep my paws off as if I _ever_ would or that someone the likes of Harry would ever with _me_.”

“Do you have a thing for Harry then?” Liam asked when Niall finally relaxed, save for his mouth pressed tightly closed. But now he was staring at Liam as if he’d lost him mind.

“Huh? No just appreciate a good looking bloke is all you don’t see me drooling over Louis or even Louis’ roommate Zach?”

 _“Zayn._ ” Liam corrected.

“Right, I’m not jonesing for _him_ and he’s practically a model!” Liam shrugged because it was true Zayn was ridiculously good looking but also very straight and practically engaged to his girlfriend of a year Perrie.

“I do remember getting pretty hot and bothered over _you_ though didn’t I?” Niall muttered under his breath, fixing Liam with a heated look.

“Oh god.” Liam whispered back, looking away in self preservation.

“Why’d you disconnect on me? Wanted it to be a one off and was 'fraid I’d ask for yer number…if that’s the case you were right I would’ve.” Niall tried to joke but Liam could see the hurt in his eyes plain as day.

“Must be pretty awkward for ya now if you never wanted to see me again.” Liam made a strangled noise at the look on the blonde's face and without thinking he reached out to squeeze Niall’s knee.

“No, that’s not it. I mean yeah I thought the likelihood of us ever seeing one another again were slim when I thought you were all the way in Ireland, but I wasn’t exactly _happy_ about it. I regretted not getting yer number the moment I closed Harry’s laptop.”

“Then why’d you hang up on me, didn’t even say goodbye.” Niall was pouting nowand it was taking every ounce of strength Liam possessed not to pull him to him and suck that plump bottom lip of his into his own mouth.

“Fuck, Harry had just walked into the room and I didn’t want him to see you like _that_.” The younger boy’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh didn’t want him to know you’d just gotten off with some random bloke on Omegle?” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Uh, I think my _dick_ hanging out of my _pants_ gave that away, not to mention the telltale stains on my trousers.”

“Yeah? Niall asked sounding way too pleased on the matter.

“Yeah.”

“Then why?”

“I didn’t want to _share_ you, didn’t want anyone else to see what I’d done to you, all fucked out and beautiful, it was _mine_.”

“Christ Leeyum, don’t _say_ things like that, not _here_ yeah?” Liam couldn’t help but smirk, he’d crossed a line and there was no turning back now.

“Whys that, do you like it when I call you mine, because you are…I’ve had the tiniest of tastes and I want _more_ , so much more of you Niall, want to taste you _for real_.” Niall squirmed in his seat reaching down as discreetly as possible in the very public lecture hall that was fastly filling up with students.

“Hmm don’t think I much care for learning about ol’ Willy today what about you Niall?” The blonde took in a shuddery breath and nodded.

“Think I can live without him for a day.”

“Good because Harry should be at lecture right now and the room will be empty until at least two today.”

“I have a better idea why don’t we go back to _my_ room instead where I don’t have a roommate since Greg graduated out last year, so we can lock the door and not be bothered since no one but me’s got a copy of the key. What do ya say sound good?”

“Naw, babe sounds bloody _perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
